Foxfire A Hero and a Pyro
by Tockie16
Summary: After watching the recent season 2 episodes of Legends of Tomorrow I was inspired to start writing again after years of nothing. This is going to be a series of Mick Rory/Heatwave X Amaya Jiwe/Vixen One-shots that I thought up or taken inspiration from the LOT show. Won't be overly romantic still keeping with their true characters. Rated T for later stories. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's been a long time since I wrote anything fanfiction, but the recent Legends of Tomorrow ship Mick X Amaya (Foxfire) has given me all kinds of fun ideas so I thought why not write them down as a series of one-shots… Some will be related to what's happened in the show, some will be my own invention. I apologise if I'm rusty haha XD**

I Like the way you Flirt

"Where are all the knives!?" Mick roared.

All he wanted was to put the last little bit of mayo left in the jar on his sandwich, the 3rd one he'd had that day, and of course everyone had taken all the knives. Mostly for food he knew, but Mick also had a strong suspicion that Sara was behind both their disappearance and the new holes in the library wall; she always told them throwing knives helped her think.

Just as he was about to go and interrogate the rest of the team for the whereabouts of said knives and accuse them of delaying his having said sandwich, he was suddenly yanked back and felt the familiar cool press of a large blade at his neck.

"Ooh! Ooh, there's one!" He laughed at the irony. Yes, he knew what irony was but would never tell the team he wasn't as dumb as they thought, and it also meant he never had to do much other than be the muscle and pyro guy.

"Look, if this is about me takin' all the mayonnaise you may be slightly over-reacting." He drawled, buying himself some time to figure out his next move to get out of the headlock he was in.

Mick knew this person wasn't a fellow Legend, and it wasn't because they had him by the throat. No, this persons' hands felt too soft to be Sara's, he'd sparred with her enough times to know that. He supposed it might have been Haircut, (he'd seen that hand moisturiser he used and nearly gagged at the lack of masculinity), but the height was all wrong, plus Raymond didn't have it in him to be particularly threatening to him even when seriously pissed off. Come to think of it this person was far too short to be anyone else on the team either. She had to be a woman now that he thought about it, he could smell her perfume in this proximity, it was floral but also spiced; had an edge to it. It was nice, but bold too.

"You killed him!" the woman angrily hissed in his ear. Yep that was definitely a woman; she sounded really hot. She also sounded familiar and she had a little husky, but feminine, edge in her voice; might be the emotions she felt leading her to come up behind him and try to slice his throat like a ninja. He loved ninjas, but he wasn't ready to be killed by any just yet, so he kept her distracted.

"Killed him?" He asked confused, who the hell was she talking about? Sure he'd recently roasted a few Nazi's, had a lot of fun doing it, but he didn't know anyone who would be upset over that.

"I've killed lots of people, you're gonna have to be a little more specific," Mick flipped her, her arms slipping over his head effectively releasing his neck from her strong grasp, and sent her spinning down to the ground.

He recognised her as one of those righteous Justice Society of America dorks, with their fancy costumes and their, "I'm so full of goodness and justice that I shit rainbows and stardust, and wipe my ass with the finest quality silk made from the tears of the oh so grateful, whilst also signing human rights bills."

Vixen, he remembered her being called. Well she certainly lived up to her name; Damn. She was sly and deadly silent when she moved, tough as nails, and freakin' stunning. She looked seriously pissed at him, her angry dark chocolate eyes held in them the flames he loved so much, but it was making him nearly piss his pants right now. He could see that she meant to kill him. She reached her slender hand up towards her neck and touched that spiked, tribal-esque, necklace she wore. An explosion of strange blue mist pooled around her, shaping to form a humongous Mountain Gorilla, its roar terrible and deafening. Mick just stared wide eyed at her as the blue haze engulfed her, she was looking all wild and murderous, and he was half scared shitless, half seriously turned on.

Momentarily mesmerised, he only just recovered in time to defend himself when she came at him blade first. He managed to block her, but she had grabbed him by the collar and sent his body flying across the room as if he weighed less than the knife she held. He skimmed the table and slammed down hard onto his back on the opposite side of the room.

She came running at him like a fierce tigress, trying to take a few chunks out of his skin as she swiped at him with her weapon. He only just managed to dodge out of the way, almost sure she grazed him once or twice. She became visibly frustrated that she couldn't get at him, and suddenly dealt him a hard kick to the chest, effectively causing him to fall flat on his ass. Disorientated for a few moments Mick looked up to see her come full force at him just about ready to pounce on him and land the killing blow.

She was a sight to behold, and the dark part of him almost wanted to see her follow through with it just to see what she'd look like once she'd claimed her victory over him. He imagined that she would look as smug and as happy as a lioness feasting over her prey. Or maybe she'd revert back into herself, be sad-kitten-like, and realise that she'd killed, without remorse, a man who (well, in this case at least) was innocent of the crime she'd accused him of. Would she regret it? Would she be sad over him? He didn't think for a second that she'd cry, strong as she was. But he knew her iron-clad sense of good and morality would cause her to blame herself, going over it in her head over and over again perhaps for years, realising she'd got it wrong about him when her very foundation of justice would normally make her judgement unclouded by emotion and prejudice.

Mick was still watching her advance, unable to stop her, unable to move himself away from harm. He was transfixed on her, she was both terrifying and beautiful. It all happened in a blur after that moment. A man made of, what looked like, metal suddenly grasped Vixen by the forearm, stopping her in her tracks and allowing Mick to snap out of his shocked state. He watched as Vixen didn't hold back on her new adversary; who Mick realised was the pretty-boy, historian guy, Nate. Metal chinked on metal, as Vixen went to stab him, sending sparks flying. Realising her attack was futile she looked in dismay at the newly Shiny Nate, who proceeded to knock her out before anything else happened.

Once Mick had regained himself he looked at Shiny Nate, glad he hadn't asked about why Mick hadn't defended himself at that last moment, and asked dumbfounded, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I really don't know" Nate said, clearly just as freaked out as Mick was about the whole thing.

Enough crazy things had happened to Mick already today but seeing Nate turn into metal was just the cherry on top of the crazy cake. Grateful as he was that he wasn't dead thanks to Nate, all he wanted to do now was take his damn sandwich, forget the knives, he didn't have to have the stupid mayo anyways.

Soon enough the rest of the team showed up after they had regained consciousness. Apparently Vixen (or Amaya as the rest of the team kept calling her, as if she was a friend that hadn't just tried to murder him. Hot as that was, he wasn't gonna rush into that again anytime soon) had knocked them all out before going to kill Mick.

That was seriously impressive to Mick considering that she'd managed to creep up on everyone on board the Wave-rider, un-alerted by Gideon the A.I., and knock out not only everyone on board but a trained Assassin no less. She'd earned the title badass several times over, and although he was seriously pissed off that she'd tried to kill him and very nearly succeeded (which he wasn't going to admit to anyone), he found himself begrudgingly respecting her fighting skills. She'd be a seriously good partner to have on a mission, or on a heist, not that he'd ever tell her that, assuming she'd listen whist trying to murder him.

"You alright Mick?," Ray looked at him, concerned about his buddy, "Seems like she shook you up a bit, huh?"

Mick just shrugged whilst staring down at his un-eaten sandwich, the main cause for concern in Ray; a Mick Rory that wasn't eating when food was in front of him was a troubled Mick Rory and everyone should be very worried. Mick didn't want to admit that Amaya had shaken him up a little in more ways than he even realised himself yet.

So all he said was "Don't worry your pretty head, Haircut. I'm sure that's just how she flirts, ya'know, beating the crap outta the people she likes."

Ray nodded with a strange look on his face that said he was certain that wasn't what she'd intended, and was a little weirded out that holding a knife to someone's throat and beating them up was Mick's idea of flirting.

Mick decided he didn't mind so much the way Amaya flirted; as long as it didn't end up with him dead and all; and as he continued thinking about it, the sandwich remained untouched.

 **Please R &R :D. Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't terrible or OOC XD haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**My own AU invention where Amaya is found on her own having lost everyone that mattered to her, chasing after speedster and Time criminal Eobard Thawne. Will she recruit some help? Or will she find more than she bargained for?**

 **Still in the process of writing the second half of this mini story, please bear with it, I know it sounds like it might become a little OOC for some of the characters but I'm pretty confident it's going to work out alright once I finish it XD**

Amaya was hurtling through the immense, breath-taking, vortex of space and time, chasing down the fleeing time-ship that carried away with it the criminal speedster Eobard Thawne. She'd been tracking him for months, almost a year, always getting so close to reaching him and bringing him to justice only to lose that slimy worm at the last moment; but this time felt different. She had been waiting for far too long, had suffered far too much at his hands, to fail now. She felt something electric in the air; something was coming, something that would make all her efforts worthwhile, something that would cause her past life and her future destiny to collide in one beautiful and terrible moment.

That was when she suddenly picked up another time-ship on her scanners, and out of nowhere it materialised right in front of her, blocking the path between her and Thawne's ship. She steered hard to miss it and manoeuvred her ship gracefully, gliding over the time waves she rode, flirting with the edge of the vortex that bound them all to the time-stream of past and future. She assumed this was one of Thawne's Legion of Doom buddies sent to kill her whilst he attempted to escape.

Searing white fury raged in her emanating from her heart, beating through her chest, stirring the spirits of the beasts that were encased in her amulet and poured hot and thick through her veins. This was NOT going to happen again! Thawne would not best her again! She would not fail _him_ again; at that thought her throat constricted painfully and tears welled up in her dark chocolate eyes. God, the wounds were still pretty fresh after all this time.

She shook it off in anger and threw a deadly glare at the surprise time-ship that got in her way, suspended there within the celestial green and yellow light of the vortex. It was almost blinding. She sensed a strong tie between herself and that ship, knew her fate was bonded to it. She knew today was meant for her own justice, and she would take it with both hands. She steeled herself and readied her ship into battle mode, ready to engage with the enemy time-ship. She sped full force towards it, targeting the bridge knowing that it would hit them hardest there, rattle their defences. She was seconds away from having her guns rain down the first round of ammo… When she was stopped dead by the name she saw on the ship's hull. Of all the time-ships in the entire cosmos that could have materialised there right in front of her; it was the Wave-Rider.

Amaya immediately subdued her ships' guns, and hailed the Wave-Rider, both terrified and electrified with anticipation of who might answer her call. She tried not to feel the crushing blow of disappointment when a man unknown to her answered; she knew it was too good to be true, and she felt an intense anger towards this captain for bearing the same name as her former ship she had come to call home. The universe seemed to enjoy playing sick jokes on her. The captain spoke with a military authority, but also had a bizarre hint of understanding and concern in his voice, when he asked her why she had appeared to turn and attack their ship, only to suddenly show mercy at the last moment. Amaya knew this guy had nothing to do with Thawne, and besides he was long gone by now, again. So she decided to broach a peace with the captain and offered to come aboard his ship unarmed and explain her situation to him. God knows she could use more allies. The fellow captain consented, and within 10 minutes she was walking through the eerily familiar halls with the other captain after having docked her small, but powerful, jump-ship onto the side of this so called Wave-Rider. It was so weird how similar it looked to the old Wave-Rider she knew, but then she knew that a lot of time-ships had the same standard layout, and besides this one looked almost fresh out of the box, not many battle scars.

"Well I suppose we'd better start with names," stated the captain in a jovial fashion, as if he'd just met her in a café and decided to strike up a conversation with her. She wasted no time with niceties she was here to state her business and find out if he'd be willing form an alliance with her against Thawne, nothing more. "Amaya Jiwe, code name; Vixen. I've been tracking down and hunting a future speedster named Eobard Thawne to bring him to justice after destroying my ship, my crew, and tampering with the time-line. I'm looking for allies to help me take him down. I've tried for almost a year to get this guy, and I've realised that as sweet as it would be to personally kick his ass; I can't do this alone. Who are you?"

The captain raised an eyebrow, looking down at her amulet, he clearly recognised it and was surprised, "I'm terribly sorry to hear about your crew, Amaya…Do you mean to say that you are the most recent incarnation of Vixen and keeper of the Anansi totum, descended from the first ever warrior who bore the code name and the totum, originated from the Justice Society of America in the 1940s? And this speedster Eobard you speak of, he is the same Eobard Thawne that was the first meta-human to breach the space between our universes?"

"You're right about the last part, yes, he is the same speedster. As for me, I'm the only so called 'incarnation' of Vixen I know of, and yes I was a member of the JSA in the 40s. That's the time when I'm originally from." The captain looked so shocked at her words that it was like she'd slapped him hard.

He composed himself, shaking his head, and continued, "Okay, I have two questions; What on earth is a member of the 1940s JSA doing not only _aboard_ but _operating_ a jump-ship from 2166? And by the way, _how_ do you know how to operate it, the technology is centuries beyond your era!?" he asked incredulously, clearly impressed, if not a tad concerned for the repercussions for the time-line.

Amaya went quiet at his last question, the pain of what she'd lost nearly knocking the wind out of her, crippling her ability to form words that wouldn't come out all strangled with emotion. "My husband taught me," she managed to breathe out. But her answer only raised far more questions from the captain that she wasn't ready to deal with yet, and he hadn't exactly answered any of hers.

"All this information you're prying out of me and yet, _captain_ , you still haven't even told me who you are! And if you aren't going to help me with Thawne, then I don't see any reason for us to continue this conversation" she snapped.

The captain had the decency to look a little guilty and apologetic. They had reached the door to the bridge of the time-ship at this point, and he raised a hand gesturing for her to pass through. "You are quite right Amaya, how rude of me. Forgive me, I got carried away with the incredible story of your past."

As Amaya stepped through the opening doors leading to the bridge she gasped audibly as she saw that it was exactly the same in every detail to the Wave-Rider she knew from years ago, with the exact same seats for the team, the exact same library with the exact same artefacts and books, behind the exact same computers that she knew had to be controlled by the exact same A.I., Gideon.

"As much as I would be more than willing to help you in your quest to right the wrongs of the time-line caused by Mr. Thawne; I'm afraid I have my own time criminal to catch at this time. I have even, only just this day, recruited a team of extraordinary people with particular skill sets to aid me in the capture of this criminal; a man named Vandal Savage. Oh, and my name is Rip Hunter, I am a time-master, welcome aboard the Wave-Rider, Amaya."

She thought she might be sick from the overload of emotions she felt from the heart stopping information he had just given her. So _this_ was Rip Hunter, the original captain of her beloved Wave-Rider, the one who started it all. The one who had inadvertently caused her to discover the Legends back in her own time, find the team who had become her family, and had led her to her future husband. He was the reason why she stood right here, right now. This was the feeling she'd had out there in the vortex on her jump ship; the collision of her past and future as one. Rip Hunter at the beginning, Amaya Jiwe at the end; come full circle.

The only thought that anchored her reeling mind was this: "If this is Rip Hunter, if this is the old ship, and Rip's just recruited the Legends…then that means _HE_ is also on this ship, right here, right now. Living, breathing, and probably causing all kinds of mayhem." That made her smirk, and ecstatic happiness exploded in her heart. She could see him again, sure he wouldn't quite be the _him_ that she knew, but she'd take any damn version of him she'd had the blind luck to find again.

Her wild eyes looked determinedly at Rip, and demanded that he told her, "Where is Mick Rory?!"

…To be continued…

 **Please R &R! Would love to know how everyone feels about this story, was excited to get this idea down in writing :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2 of the AU;**

 **Where Amaya is trying to defeat Eobard Thawne but encounters the time-master Rip Hunter by accident, will she see her beloved team again? Will she encounter her future partner?**

Rip Hunter had that look of, "I'm so shocked you might as well have slapped me," for the second time that day. He just couldn't figure out the enigma that was this Amaya Jiwe. So many questions swam through the recesses of his mind that fixating on just one was an internal struggle.

He needed to know more about her past, and as a time-master he didn't like not being the one who knew more about the time-line than others, it usually meant he had a lot of aberration fixing to do. She sounded like she could have been a fellow time-master if not for the admission of being from the 1940s, and she seemed highly aware of the inner workings of the space-time continuum and of quantum fields. At the very least she had a breadth of knowledge about the time-line, enough to know when it had deviated or gone wrong, and knew how to fix it. She rivalled his own skills as a time-master and he had to know how and when she had developed such skills.

And what about her questioning about Pyrotechnic, Mick Rory? He clearly was extremely important to her in some way, how she had come to know him at all remained to be discovered. If she had not asked about Mick in such an excited way, Rip would have highly doubted any kind of happy connection between an elite member of the Justice Society of America; a collection of extraordinary individuals known almost solely for their heroism and virtuous acts; and a hardened criminal, who had earned the charges of unintentional man-slaughter and large scale theft, when he was barely finishing school, and who possessed an almost romantic obsession with explosions and fire. Nevertheless he seemed to be an important part to unlocking the mysteries of Amaya's past. So he started his questioning there; the continuation of the current time-line, as it stood, may depend on it.

"Amaya, before I answer any more of your questions, I need you to tell me more about your past, and explain to me how, for the love of the cosmos, are you in any way connected to the heat-gun wielding criminal Mick Rory?! It sounds to me that we are on the precipice of creating our own aberration if I allow you to engage with him now, when you are clearly an integral part of his personal future."

Amaya sighed heavily, she knew Rip was right and her head knew it was selfish of her to want to change time just for herself, even if just for a moment. That one moment could cause catastrophic effects; it might even lead to her not ever having the past she'd experienced with Mick. But her heart screamed at her that time-line be damned she needed to see him; for her own sanity, and perhaps even just for closure. She needed to see his face with that strong chin she had held in her slender feminine hands countless times as they kissed. To see that little private smirk he always threw her with a hint of affection, but it also had a little edge of danger to it that always thrilled her. To see those impossibly dark blue eyes, that you had to really look at to see their true colour, soften as they crinkled around the edges when he smiled at her. To hear his gruff baritone voice that sounded like sandpaper over smooth oak wood when he laughed. To feel his heavily muscled and flame scarred arms being surprisingly gentle with her as he wrapped them around her curved frame which was tiny by comparison. Saying she had 'missed him' could not possibly hope to express her emotions surrounding the gaping wound she felt in her very soul whenever she thought about her life without him.

She hadn't always loved him of course, especially not from the start. She had seriously disliked him, even tried to kill him when she first knew him, for a crime she had wrongly accused him of. She was prejudiced back then, she hated to admit it. When she was a part of the JSA criminals were pretty much all the same, everything was black and white for Amaya and the team when it came to justice; grey areas were for the morally weak who had grown too emotionally distracted by people's sob stories to care much about the crime that had been committed or the innocent people that had been hurt or killed because of it. Mick and the rest of the Legends had changed that for her; almost everyone had the potential to be redeemed, and everyone should be at least offered such an option in their life.

Mick showed her the strength of character it took to transform into something or someone better than your previous self; to defy your own difficult past and defy the expectations others had of you, and to find your own potential for good buried deep under the darkness inside. That's how she had gradually grown to love him so deeply; seeing more and more of his true self without all the darkness and bravado trying to throw her off the scent as their friendship progressed. They had always had an attraction to each other, and a mutual respect, once she gave up trying to see him as merely a criminal and generally a 'bad-guy'. She just couldn't bring herself to cast him like that in her head anymore. She'd figured him out, and found that he wasn't as bad as he liked everyone to believe. Sure he was still technically a criminal, and yes he had done terrible things in his past there was no denying that, but there was still that inherently good messed up kid in there who had accidentally let things get out of control that night his family perished in the flames he adored.

There was no malicious intent behind that, he had loved his family, he had a fascination with fire, and when he'd explored that he found that he couldn't control the flames. He had told her as much a few years into their marriage, when he finally felt he could trust her enough not to reject him, and finally tell her what happened that night and why he did it, when the fact was he never meant to. He'd broken down once he'd opened that door to her, but it was the last barrier that needed to be broken between them for him to truly realise that no matter what his past was, she and the team were his present and future, and were his family regardless. She had to say that it was a pretty impressive feat of a former criminal to cause Amaya Jiwe to develop this impossibly strong attachment to him and inspire love within her.

Amaya smiled at that last thought and took strength from it. She drew in a deep composing breath and answered Rip's question, "I understand that my interference with the time-line could alter history pretty badly Rip. But you must understand, and from what I've heard of you I'm sure you do, that I have lost everyone and everything that ever mattered to me or made my life worth living. And just a short walk through those doors resides all of those things reborn and waiting for me; my entire family of fellow Legends, including my future husband. If you had the chance to just simply see your family and all the people you had loved and lost, alive and well again, and have the ability to talk with them, and tell them all the things you wish you'd said before it was too late; what would you do? In my past I came aboard this very ship, I fought alongside most of your current team, all of whom accepted me into their group with very little hesitation from the start, and each taught me a piece of everything I know and love of space and time; Sara, Jax, Stein, Ray, and Nate; whom you may not actually know yet; and they all became my family. And Mick…Well, Mick is the main reason why I'm even forcing myself to get up every morning and continue to fight for them all."

Amaya could see that Rip finally understood her and her desperation for the re-connection with her past.

"Yes Amaya, you're perfectly correct, I do understand your plight. That also would be enough for me to consider disregarding the time-line myself, and dealing with the repercussions later. I have especially considered it after the recent death of my wife and child, Miranda and Jonas, at the very hands of Vandal Savage…But Amaya you must realise that the reason for my own altering of the time-line is to also prevent the utter destruction and devastation in store for not just myself, but for the very world, if Savage is not stopped. As cold as it sounds, my Miranda and Jonas' lives restored would be a lucky bonus to the victory over Savage's monstrous destruction. After all my and the Legend's efforts, it may not even change their terrible fate. I have always said; time wants to happen and some things, no matter how hard you try, cannot be changed."

Amaya became enraged, his situation wasn't any different to hers at all, and the floodgate of pent up grief burst free from her like a wild beast out of its cage, "You honestly don't think that Eobard Thawne isn't my equivalent of your Vandal Savage?! He and his Legion of Doom have caused THOUSANDS of innocent people to die when they shouldn't have even been there. Constantly changing history to suit themselves and leaving a trail of scattered bodies throughout time using that damn amulet compass!" Amaya bit down her anger, knowing she'd said far too much already. But she knew she had to continue to make Rip listen to her.

"Rip, this has been mine and the team's life for years. Tracking down aberrations and fixing them. We understand how it all works; don't get too involved, cause as little disruption to history as possible, only ever make tiny changes when absolutely necessary. But Thawne and the Legion are threatening the very fabric of reality itself. They need to be stopped, and more drastic measures need to be taken. My team… no… my _family_ , should never have perished at their hands, they were never meant to die because of them; I know that in my soul… Give me this one chance to see my family again, please. Then I can feel like I can keep fighting on, and remind myself of what we all believed in, and what I am desperately striving to regain... Hope for the future."

Rip knew this information was not meant for him to hear, especially not in this time, not right now; but he realised how desperate she must be, and how dire her situation was that, as she said, being a little drastic may actually be the cause of what will help her in her battle to save time itself. What also occurred to him was the fact that he had just happened to materialise the ship right in front of a future Legend on the very day she realised she had to seek help in order to restore history and take down Thawne. That couldn't be a mere coincidence; the universe was forcing them together, and he would figure out what it was he could do to help Amaya. But for now, he'd grant her this small mercy of seeing the team. He supposed he could always secretly give them all amnesia pills afterwards, including himself, once he'd discovered a way to help her first.

"Very well, I will find a way to reduce any effect this may have on the time-line. But you must promise me to say as little about what you have told me as possible. Speaking of their own futures too much, especially in relation to their eventual demise, could cause more damage than I may be able to fix."

Amaya suddenly embraced Rip so forcefully it nearly winded him, "Thank you," she whispered through tears. He nodded in acknowledgment of her thanks, and smiled with understanding at her as she released him.

That was when the bridge doors opened to reveal the team, the younger faces of her loved ones and some faces she recognised from the Wave-Riders' archives of past crew members, coming to discover what all the commotion they had heard was about.

Sara Lance, her beautiful and badass ex assassin friend, was the first to speak, "Hey Rip, what's going on in here, we heard raised voices. Who's this hot thing?" Sara asked gesturing to Amaya.

Then Amaya heard _him_ …His voice reverberated through her head and heart, taking her back through space and time to the place where she had been the most happy, back to the place she had called home… _Mick_.

"I was gonna ask the same thing; who's the pretty chick in leather?" Mick thought he'd never seen a girl so pretty. She struck him with that beautiful face of hers. The other chicks on the team were hot but they didn't hold a flame to this one, and he knew all about flames.

'Oh Mick, I just love you so freakin much', thought Amaya with a giggle escaping her lips as she turned to look at him with a smile across her face that shined brighter than the sun glinting off the hull of a time-ship. The younger Mick stared at her a little stunned when she smiled at him. No one had ever really been happy to see him, not even Snart his crime partner, and people certainly didn't ever look at him like _that,_ like he had made her so damn happy just by being there and existing, like he mattered to her; a lot.

He started to feel distinctly uncomfortable as the rest of the newly assembled team began to notice the strangely familiar and surprisingly tender gaze in which this woman, who was a stranger to them all, held him in. He cleared his throat loudly, drawing himself up to look more intimidating demanding of her in a dangerously low voice "What exactly are you staring at, woman? You'd think I'd just saved your freakin miserable life the way you're lookin' at me." He growled out at her.

Amaya knew him far too well to take his harsh words seriously. She knows he's a little freaked out over her response to him, understandably so, and he always had been embarrassed and inexperienced when dealing with her displaying any kind of affection towards him. He'd once stared into space for a full 5 minutes after she'd kissed him hard on the lips for the very first time. She'd begun to be concerned for his health after the first 2 minutes, his face had gradually turned an alarming shade of red, and he didn't appear to be breathing until he'd taken a sudden shuddering gasp that told her he had recovered somewhat. She'd laughed so hard afterwards at how adorable his expression had been in that moment, and proceeded to kiss his cheek and wrap her lean arms around his solid neck pulling him into a tight embrace. He had ever so lightly returned her hug, placing his searingly warm palm on the small of her back, so large that it almost encompassed the expanse of her back from side to side; still reeling from the first kiss she'd planted on him.

Amaya just continued to smile softly at Mick as she moved slowly towards him, treading as carefully as one might do when approaching a potentially dangerous and unpredictable animal. She stood barely inches from his statuesque body feeling the familiar heat radiating off him. He quirked an eye brow at her as she stood so close to him, and damn nearly choked when she reached up and ran her impossibly soft palm across his stubble roughened cheek.

"Aw Mick…you have no idea, honey," she breathes in wonder, still cradling his cheek. She's not sure that she is strong enough to really believe that he is here right in front of her after all she has been through, after all she has suffered in losing him.

Mick is seriously confused, and he's starting to experience feelings that he doesn't quite understand when she's touching him like that. She's doing it with such acceptance and affection and he's never experienced that before with anyone, and yet she makes him realise how much his soul craved it. But to believe that someone could truly want to treat him this way was laughable to him. It had to be some sort of sick joke. "Who the hell _are_ you?" he nearly whispers, his eyes starting to glint with hurt and anger.

Tears threaten to build up in her lovely dark eyes again; he's so close to her, she's actually physically touching the perished love of her life, and she's not sure she can deal with it. Even after all her pleading with any gods that might exist to bring him back to her somehow, to see him again just once last time.

She knew he wouldn't welcome her with open arms, but the slight rejection from him still felt sharp in her chest. After all the desperation she's felt at wanting to be by his side again, and now that he's here not seeing her through the eyes of the Mick she knew so well and loved so deeply, it's too much. The opposite extremes of her conflicting emotions; unimaginable pain of loss and exquisite happiness at reuniting, all comes to a single crashing crescendo within her, and she can't handle it anymore.

"I'm sorry Mick, I truly am, but I can't tell you," She reluctantly drops her hand from his face and runs past him, out the doors into the surrounding hallway.

Everyone in the room is feeling the tension of the weirdly intimate moment that just passed between their new pyro team mate, and the mystery woman. Snart decides to try and break the awkward ice, as is his forte, and say what's on everyone's mind, drawling in his eternally sarcastic voice, "Well Mick, looks like she's a little more friendly than your average acquaintance; she must be some sort of meta-human, it's like she knows far more about you than even you do just from touching your face just once. What a useful skill, would be great for identity fraud."

Mick is still rooted to the floor, stunned at this random woman's actions towards him; gradually becoming more and more than just a little angry as Snart spoke. He was right, she could be anyone, she could be trying to rattle him on purpose, trying to make him say things that could be used against him somehow, uproot some information that could get him locked up again. She could even be a spy for that speedy kid Barry Allen if she was a Meta. Well he wasn't going to let her get away with it, two could play at this game; he'd rattle her up a little himself if he had to.

He turns accusingly to Rip and barks out at him, "Is this some sick joke cos it sure 'aint funny, time-boy… Is she a meta-spy for that Flash kid or something? This why you recruited me? To just try and trip me up somehow? Tryin' to send a criminal back to jail, huh? How original… Who. Is. she?! He started to raise his voice.

Rip sighed, he could see he'd have to offer them all some kind of explanation, "No, Mr. Rory you were recruited for the same reason I stated when I first gathered you all together; to hunt down and capture Vandal Savage. As for the lady of which you speak, I cannot tell you much of her as it could disturb the natural unfolding of events in time; she is from your personal future, knowing more about her would be dangerous for both of you,"

But Mick only really heard the words "she is from your _personal_ future." He meant something to that woman in the future, and he was more than just a little curious to find out just what that was.

" _Personal_ future? Well it certainly looked like she knew him pretty darn well, more than just someone who you happen to meet in the future." Stated Ray, looking more than a little incredulous about the whole experience.

"I consider my knowledge on Mick to be pretty good but she's on a whole other level of …Knowing him," Snart replied unsure how to finish that sentence without suggesting what he really thought she was to Mick in his future. Snart suspected Mick knew what he was getting at though and started looking at him the way he does when he knows Mick could blow at any minute and is trying to be ready to brace for the storm and calm it down before it gets out of control.

"If I weren't only recently dead and only half so cynical; I'd have said she looked at Mick like she loved him; gross as it sounds," Sara wrinkled her nose at her own suggestion; but she knew a connection between two people when she saw one. Her league training, and also living with her then very gossipy sister Laurel for half her life, had taught her that. To see all the subtle nuances of potential relationships between others; and then later with the league's training finding out who mattered to her enemies and how to exploit those relationships to take her target down.

Mick had heard enough; he doesn't much care for Rip's advice not to pry information of his future from this girl, screw time, he was going to find out for himself who she really was. Rip attempted to prevent him from going after her, but the hulking force of an angry Mick Rory simply bulldozed the lithe frame of Rip out of his way, following the path the mystery woman took to escape from the bridge.

…To be continued…

 **Part 3 should be the last part and it is coming soon! This has taken on a much larger scale than I originally planned but I'm enjoying writing it so much that I'm just letting the story go where it will.**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3 of the AU:**

 **Mick confronts Amaya about his future and is surprised at what he finds**

It doesn't take long before Mick catches up to Amaya in hall of the Wave-Rider. She turns to him surprised and slightly hopeful. But Mick quashes that flicker of hope in her pretty eyes replacing it with shock as he pins her against wall and places his large hands on either side of her head to stop her from escaping him again. But what he doesn't realise is that escaping is the opposite of what she wants. She's been desperate to be closer to him, for him to respond to her how he used to when he was near her.

"Start talkin'. I told time-boy that I don't know if you're a meta, a spy, or just pulling a sick joke, but you are gonna tell me who you are right now before things get ugly, and I get angry. Trust me… things 'heat-up' pretty fast when I'm angry." He threatens, like she doesn't already know his pyrotechnic tendencies; she almost rolls her eyes but she stops herself.

"I'm someone from your future, there isn't much I'm allowed to tell you Mick," Amaya says with a barely level voice, trying to ignore how good his body feels this close to hers again.

"What are you talking about!?" he says through gritted teeth, the frustration and barely concealed rage evident on his face.

She doesn't answer him, she knows she shouldn't tell him too much. It could ruin everything for his future and her past. She knows she mustn't… but how she desperately needs him to understand; to know her just a little bit, just enough to warrant a slight hint of that intense affection he used to hold for her in those blue eyes. Her obsidian ones roam over his incredibly toned torso and his slightly parted mouth; he's just so close and his heady masculine scent is making her a little weak in their proximity. He's picking up on the attraction too, she knows he can feel something between them even if it's just primal. He catches her chin between his forefinger and thumb forcing her to look him in the eyes, unable to look away. He flits between her lust darkened eyes and her gentle, full, pink lips. He looks for a moment like he might close the gap between them and finally touch his lips to hers. But as she closes her eyes in anticipation, feeling his breath on her skin, he instead pulls away so suddenly that she feels an unexpected cold rush of air as his searing body retreats from hers.

He starts to walk away, and she can't stand his rejection, she won't let her last memory of him be like this, and she yells nearly at the top of her voice, "Michael Dominic Rory, Get your ass back here now!"

Mick stops so suddenly in his tracks he nearly stumbles, and turns swiftly back to look at her, violently stunned that she knows his full name. No one knows that, not any cops, not even Snart, no-one. Not only is his full name embarrassing to him, but it also held some element of protection for him if he ever got into a 'job' with Snart so deep that he had to go into hiding for a while, or use an alias. He stalks back over to her and grabs Amaya roughly by the throat, not enough to hurt her in any way but enough to scare her a little. She knows he would never hurt her, not even if anyone threatened to kill her if he didn't do it, he could never do it, even though he is scarred right now and doesn't know who she is, she knows he's trying to instil some fear to force the information from her because he doesn't know how else to handle this.

"For the last f**king time; who are you? And how do you know my full name, no one knows that?!" he roars, eyes fully blazing with anger, confusion, and fear.

"Mick" she breathes resigned, she can't hurt him anymore, "I'm your wife, Amaya. From the future."

Mick releases her slowly. Unaware of his actions whilst he processes what she's just said to him, he absentmindedly strokes the skin of her neck softly with his rough, burn callused fingertips where he had grasped her, to soothe her skin and ensure he didn't actually mar her, even though that was never his intention. And because he doesn't know how else to respond to the bombshell of her admission he just throws his head back and laughs that sandpaper on smooth wood laugh she adores, "Now you're just taking this joke way too far, I might have believed you know me in the future calling me by my full name, and looking at me like I'm the most important fu*cking person in the universe to you, and well we are on a time ship and all; but I hate to break it to you, honey, I'm not exactly the marrying type, not even remotely boyfriend material. So I think here is where the truth needs to come out to play, sweetheart."

But there is a flicker of doubt in his eyes, like it's all starting to make sense. Her response to him when she saw him on the bridge, the way she tenderly pressed her hand to his cheek as if he was so precious to her; and damn, the way those hypnotic eyes look at him. Everyone picked up on her feelings towards him, Sara even thought that she could love him. Like anything so pure could be meant for him, like he deserved such devotion after all that he'd done in his life. But when he keeps thinking about it, the more he thinks about her, the less and less crazy it starts to feel, and the more hopeful his heart becomes. He never thought he could ever want someone to feel that way about him; it never even entered his head that he could manage to attain something so…normal. It was normal for people to find someone that matched them and fall in love. He assumed he was never going to be one of those people; he was an outsider, a rogue, and let's be honest a little unhinged too. All the dating sites in the world wouldn't be able to find a match for a slightly mad, high profile criminal, who doesn't like walks on the beach, he likes to set fire to the beach and watch the flames dance till they die out; although crazier couples have existed he's sure about it. But to know this African beauty, this feisty angel all wrapped in leather, could love him thrilled him to his core and gave him more hope than he ever dared allow himself to feel.

Amaya smirks at him and releases a little husky laugh that sends a shiver of delight down Mick's spine; that laugh did things to him that he was a little scared of but intrigued to learn more about. She had laughed at the fact that he clearly had absolutely no idea how right he was about how important he is to her, and at his self-deprecation that was so characteristic of him. He doesn't even realise that the endearments he had used were what he always called her by, all the time, as if they were so natural for him to say to her that they didn't even need to be romantically involved for him to know that they are meant for her.

Amaya gets up close to him again and looks up at him through her eyelashes; Mick notices and goes quiet, swallowing audibly as she pulls him flush against her, "Aw baby, you just haven't met the right women yet". And with that Amaya pulls him into a fierce kiss, making him yield to her mouth, cupping her palms under his angular jaw with her delicate fingers holding him there, the soft skin of her thumbs lightly grazing his cheeks. Mick's heart explodes with a rush of foreign emotions, emotions that he isn't sure are even his own they feel so strange to him, he feels like something has reached through his chest and wrestled his heart into a vice grip, injecting adrenaline through his veins. He unconsciously wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her body tighter against his, his other hand resting against the wall behind her, steadying them both as they delved passionately into each other's mouths. Amaya can barely remember the last time she was so happy; she knows she could happily die in this moment.

Amaya eventually pulls back, her heart feeling fuller than it has been for a very long time; Mick's too stunned and feeling way too much to say anything, he just watches her stunning face in awe and wonder. Amaya smiles lovingly back at him, stroking the back of hand down his face as she begins to list as many things she knows about him without giving too much of his future away, "Your name is Michael, or 'Mick,' Dominic, Rory, you grew up in the seventies on a farm outside Central city with your father and mother. Your mother used to play you 'Captain and Tennille' when you were a kid, especially when you couldn't sleep at night, her favourite song was, "Love will keep us together". She used to tease you by calling you her little, walking, talking black hole, because no matter how much food she gave you, you always seemed to be constantly hungry. You blame yourself for their deaths, for the fire, but it wasn't your fault, you were just a child who couldn't control your fantasy over the flames… You snore when you sleep, you secretly like to cuddle although you'd deny it with you're dying breath, you're grouchy as hell in the mornings before you've eaten something, you take your coffee black with one sugar, you like to just sometimes watch your lighter as the flame dances whist drinking your favourite beer. You love the Rocky and Ninja Warrior films. You're best friend is Leonard Snart and when you were 14 you saved him from getting beat up in Juvi, been partners ever since. You describe yourself as an animal who just wants to watch the whole world burn; that may be part of who you are, but it will never be all that you are, you are so much more Mick. You think that you're meant to be a criminal, but you have a hero within you; I've seen it countless times."

Mick is finally convinced that she is who she says she is, and it's not just from all the intimate things she clearly has found out over years of being with him. It's because he can almost physically feel her love that's shining through her eyes for him as she wells up whilst she's talking, and through the sheer force of the emotions she's causing him to feel as giddy electricity sparks his senses when her hand continues to ever so gently bless his skin with her touch.

For once in his life Mick is still and quiet, serene even, in the space between them. In their own little time bubble hidden away from the rest of the universe. For once in his life, he might even consider himself to be, well, happy.

Amaya drew her eyes away from the younger Mick's adorably blissful facial expression, and looked down at the ring on her left hand. She was smiling but Mick could tell there was pain behind it. 'Bittersweet' was the word that popped into his head; surprised he had such a word in his mind's vocabulary. She looked back up at him with that sexy smirk again, took the ring off her fourth finger and showed it to him. Its band was smooth, obsidian coloured and metallic, with two intertwining pieces of the metal reaching up to hold a single oval shaped red amethyst crystal. It wasn't the most dainty of rings; a little wild in its composition but undeniably beautiful. It suited her perfectly, and it wasn't lost on him that in a certain light it looked like a tiny, beautiful, flickering flame. He suddenly recognised where he had seen that type of metal before, it was the metal from his heat-gun. He breathed in sharply at the realisation and visibly shuddered a little from the sudden chill he felt down his spine. This was all getting a little too real for his liking; and yet he still hadn't retracted his arms from around her waist, nor did he particularly want to; plus she hadn't remove her hands from their natural resting place on his broad shoulders, other than taking her ring off and putting it on her finger again.

Amaya knew he recognised it and smiled warmly at him; she explained, "You made this for me; gave it to me on the night we went back to Chicago in the 1920's for our 4 year anniversary date. You were so nervous that night; freaked out when I asked you if you wanted onion rings. You just looked all deer caught in the head lights and nearly shouted, "What ring!?". I realised afterwards that you'd spent months planning it all; the date, the venue, working around the time-line, the design of the ring, getting Ray and Jax to help you make it, incorporating my grandmother's jewel into it. No Mick you didn't steal it!" She laughed out loud as she said the latter, catching the dubious look on his face at the mention of him having her grandmother's crystal. Her eyes wandered thoughtfully back to the ring, "You know, you always said that if you couldn't make something yourself, steal it, or pawn it, it wasn't worth having; and you were sort of right, about the first part anyway. I love that you actually made this just for me, it's a piece of you I'll always carry with me, and cold hard cash didn't buy it from some store."

"Plus didn't steal it either; somebody's gotta mean a whole lot to me to make me not wanna steal for 'em," Mick replied with a small warm smile, a dangerous glint of humour in his eyes, and a voice so uncharacteristically gentle it surprised her. It was the voice he'd use when he was completely alone with her, when he was so happy and contented that he could relax the rough exterior. It was like being with _her_ version of Mick again, and it made her chest constrict. All of a sudden she's gripping him around the torso so tightly it hurts Mick's ribs a little; but he remains still and silent, his massive arms continuing to engulf her tiny waist. Silent tears are cascading gently down her cheeks, her forehead resting against his, sharp intakes of breathe attempting to sooth and stop her from breaking internally. Their eyes connect, and it's another bittersweet moment for Amaya, she smiles softly at him through her tears. He reciprocates with his own smile, pulling her slightly closer against him; not caring anymore that he's not supposed to have feelings, and ignoring the fact that a mere half an hour ago she was just a beautiful stranger to him.

Amaya closes her tear glistened eyes, takes a deep shuddering breathe, and reopens them looking meaningfully at him, "I love you Mick." She finally tells him, it's been so long since she's been able to say it to him. She knows he won't say it back, it's far too early for him, but she doesn't care, she needs him to know his worth to her, to know how truly wonderful he is to her, to remove any doubt in his mind that he is loved.

Mick is once again nearly incapacitated by her admission and the blow it hits him with, and all he can do is show her that he acknowledges he understands her feelings, knows she's being truthful, and that he on some level knows he could say the same to her one-day. He runs his coarse palm slowly across her marble-smooth cheek and through her ebony hair, coming to rest so naturally at the back of her neck. He gives her the slightest of tugs, and brings her lips to his own again. This time they kiss slowly, meltingly, and with meaning, not hot and desperately primal like before. He's never really had many opportunities to kiss many women being in and out of prison and all, but he's certainly never shared a kiss that even resembled anything like this. He's never been so sickeningly soppy in his entire miserable existence; but, damn, with her he feels like he could actually _live_ and be remotely happy about it.

This woman openly admitted that she knows he is a criminal, knows all the terrible things he's done, the pain he's caused others, knows all about the darkness inside him, the obsession with fire, all of his serious flaws; and yet she loves him regardless. That strength of emotion he appears to inspire in her is truly a marvel to him; he's certain that he must love her in the future with a wildness that would rival her own. Heck, he's half in love with her already, although he doesn't really recognise it fully, and he doesn't even really know her. But something in his head clicks, and better late than never, Mick has an epiphany, "Oh, so it's you? You're her, the gal I'm 'sposed to have fighting by my side for the rest of my life." And he realises now how badly he must need her, how passionately he must want her, and how easily and deeply he must love her in the future.

Suddenly he can't wait for time to hurry the hell up and get the younger Amaya here already. He's felt like he's been cheated out of a sweet deal up to this point, and now he wants the jackpot. He needs to experience all of her; to find out who she really is, what she likes or dislikes, what she looks like first thing in the morning when she's all sleepy eyed and barely functioning, find out how many things can make her cute little nose scrunch up like he's seen; When she's angry? When she's grossed out? When she's laughing? When she's thinking hard? When she's seriously turned on? But above all he wants to know what it is that he does that makes her look at him that way, because he's gonna definitely want to have that smile and those eyes laid on him like that for the rest of his life, to the point where he couldn't possibly know another dark, self-loathing day.

He pulls away from her silk-soft mouth, both a little breathless. He's never had a way with words or feelings, but he does say this in the only way Mick knows how, "Holy f**k, I just freakin' know I'm gonna love the crap outta you someday!"

Amaya bites her lip in a way that makes him wish he weren't so close to her body just right this second. She tilts her head back gently and laughs her very feminine but ever so slightly husky laugh.

"Aw Mick," she whispers lovingly, knowing she doesn't need to say anything else, he gets it. Pulling him in to her embrace again she rests her head against the immense muscled wall of his chest. Mick holds her in return, resting his chiselled jaw on the top of her head and laughing to himself as he notes that she's the perfect height to tuck easily underneath his chin like this, moulding to him as well as his heat-resistant gloves, and feeling anything but awkward about it like he expected of himself; he's happy.

They remain this way for a long time. Eventually the team will come to find them and the moment will be broken, the harshness of reality will sink in and they will have to part once more, and this time there will be at least a little pain on both their parts now at that separation. But for now they embrace, and both think independently, "My future doesn't seem quite as dark anymore."

…to be continued…

 **Final part 4 to come soon!**

 **Please R &R :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Part 4 of AU:**

 _ **Aboard The Wave-Rider, 2025:**_

"Gideon!" He shouts over the crescendo of multiple explosions erupting on all sides of the badly beaten up time-ship.

'The Legion of Doom has found some new toys to play with', he thinks mockingly.

In the past he might have been jealous of their toys, perhaps even joined them just to play what he'd call ' a little fire roulette' and steal himself some serious swag, maybe even get a little respect for his dangerous reputation. But he's since found something...some people…some _one_ more valuable than all of that combined ever could be.

"Yes Captain, Rory?" Replies the ever serene voice of the ships' A.I., ironic under the current dire circumstances.

"Divert 75% of our power to our weapons systems, keep Thawne off our tail for as long as you can; and for god sakes, make sure the jump-ship is ready for launch!"

He types a few commands informing the ships flight capabilities to lock onto a collision course for the dwarf star 'Sirius B.'

Thawne's wanted the ship ever since he started using that damn amulet compass. His super-speed had only ever got him so far with time-travel, and to harness the compass's full destructive potential, he'd have to hurtle through time and space in style with a ride far more powerful than his own weedy little legs.

'If Thawne wants to have this ship so bad then he can die for it' he thinks with a bitter feeling in his chest, hoping beyond all hope that his dangerous gamble pays off. Either way, there're all dead anyway, there's no getting out of this one. They all know they are outnumbered and outgunned and there won't be a second chance, no last sudden deus ex machina, (Damn Haircut, and his stupid Latin! I never asked to have that shit stuck in my skull), to save them all and let them fight and be heroes for another day. Either they'd die fighting as the brave heroes that tried so hard but failed to stop Thawne, and no one in the universe would be safe ever again; or they'd become the Legends that they strived to be from the start of it all and die saving the world; saving time itself.

"Yes, Captain. Should I inform fellow Captain Jiwe when it is ready?" Gideon asked in an upbeat fashion. He really should have got Ray to install some sort of depression chip into Gideon for these instances, now was not the time to sound like you were having the best day ever; it was completely the opposite for the rest of them.

Mick sighs with a heavy heart, continuing to punch in his series of commands "No Gideon that's just for me to know for now, but thanks."

"You are most welcome, Captain."

He's alone on the bridge, the rest of the team are busy fighting off Thawne's 'Doom-buddies' as they are called by Jax, who thinks the name is hilarious. Mick can always feel Professor Stein rolling his eyes inside Jax's head whenever he says it in their Fire-Storm state. He loves how optimistic and happy that kid can be in such dark times; he could always keep them going through all the crap. He feels that kid's been cheated out of a decent, happy, and long life. But he knows Jax would just say the ship and the team are the best thing that ever happened to him and he has no regrets, and Mick would be the first to agree with him. He tries not to think about what kind of hellhole he'd be in if it weren't for this team, his wife, this _family_ ; and no he's not grossed out to think or say it anymore…well he's as least grossed out by himself thinking or calling them family than he's ever going to be… and that might not be for much longer anyway.

Mick hits his Comms to signal Ray, "Haircut?! Where are you? I need you and Nate up here with me."

Ray's never sounded as miserable to Mick as he does now, "Sorry Mick… We got hit pretty hard out here…We've…We've lost Sara." Mick stops breathing for a few moments, sharing the feeling of acute pain and shock at her loss with Ray. She was really the strongest out of all of them. She had been one of his greatest mentors and friends, apart from Amaya, when he had finally sought to find the courage to put his past demons to rest and reform himself as a hero. Sara had even named him as her successor when she'd decided to step down as Captain in 2021; it seemed like such an ironic end for her to go first out of all of them. But he knew she'd not have gone down without taking out over half of the enemy; brilliant and badass as she is…now _was_.

"Shit…" he sighs, tears threatening, "Raymond, where's my wife?" he asks trying to not let himself get overwhelmed with the blind panic he feels at the thought of losing her too, as he always does when they're all out in the thick of it fighting. He knows Amaya is fully capable of looking after herself, but still, the thought of losing her would kill him. He hates himself for what he's about to do to her, but he knows that he wouldn't be able to continue his life without her if she died; he'd slip into a violent depression, and probably become far more self-destructive to the point of potentially becoming a criminal again, and he'd not insult her memory and the impact she's had on his life by letting that happen. She'd be stronger than him, she'd remain a hero and she'd succeed over Thawne with her superior knowledge of him she'd strived to gain after he'd first killed Rex Tyler, sadly now a fixed point in time. That incredible woman always had been the best person he'd ever known, and he'd always be ironically and disturbingly a little grateful to Thawne for inadvertently bringing her into his life. Amaya was as fierce in the fight as the beasts she awakened through her totem, unbelievably strong in her sense of good and loyalty, as impossibly beautiful as an angel, as deadly and sexy as a hellcat, and far sweeter, warmer and more loving than he ever thought he could ever possibly deserve.

"I'm right here babe," he heard her velvety voice, like music to his ears, over the Comms,"I'm on my way up to you, won't be long."

"Alright honey,…be careful you hear?!" he says gruffly, still uncomfortable and awkward at expressing his feelings towards her in front of the team, even after all this time with her; luckily she thinks it's adorable.

He can hear her lightly chuckle, it still sends shivers up his spine to this day, "I will ya' softy," she teases with affection saturating her voice.

"Babe, don't call me that…love ya," he cuts out the Comms rapidly before anyone can make a comment about that.

But he puts them on again without her hearing as he really does need Ray and Nate to come up to the bridge before Amaya does. "Where are you Boy-scout?"

But the Comms are redundant as Ray and Nate appear in the doorway, battered, bloodied, and bruised, but alive. Jax and Stein as Firestorm were still holding off the Legion and Thawne outside the bridge, distracting and keeping them far away from the jump-ship, as they'd planned.

"Aw Mick, ya made me all misty eyed back there. Can't we all get a 'love ya' too? Darn favouritism," jokes Nate, as they always did to keep morale going in the face of their possible demise, which was now a far greater reality than it ever was. Mick doesn't have the time to rise to this jibe, he refrains himself and merely rolls his eyes. An impressive feat for Mick Rory; previously slightly unhinged Pyro criminal.

"Quiet down Pretty-boy, we all know why we're here." He says solemnly; all of them feeling that way when you are standing over the edge of a cliff and are contemplating that crazy thought in the back of your head that says 'Jump.'

"We all know what we've gotta do; we know she's the only one out of all of us that will not only survive this, even if it tears her up, but also the only one who knows more about Thawne than any of us, and she sure as hell won't stop until Thawne is gone for good if this doesn't work."

They all nodded in agreement with Mick, they'd all decided this ages ago that if it came to the point where they were all facing the only option of self-sacrifice in order to save the universe, they'd save Amaya first to end Thawne. Of course they knew Mick would want to save his wife in any way possible, as was only natural, but she genuinely was the best choice to save everyone. There was only room for one in the jump-ship, and if any of them could help it, Amaya was going to be on it.

"You remember the plan?" Nate and Ray nod in agreement and Mick claps them both on the shoulders in appreciation and gratitude, which they acknowledge.

"Save Amaya, save the universe; easy," Says Ray in his perpetually optimistic way that actually makes Mick smile a little this time.

Captain Amaya Jiwe suddenly burst through the doors like a force of nature, succeeded only by a Legion crony that she just struck in the chest and sent flying through the air as if he were no more than a small pebble she'd absentmindedly thrown across a pond. Her Anansi necklace still receding the tell-tale blue haze of the animal spirits she'd just awoken within it.

"Hey honey, bringing your work home with you I see, huh?" Mick teased as he made his way over to her, placing his large palms just above the swell of her hips, pulling her close, and kissing her lips lightly, relieved that she was ok; still his badass survivor.

Amaya laughed as she accepted his embrace and kiss with eager ones of her own. She wraps an arm around his strong back, as his arm slips around her shoulders and they return to Nate and Ray, "Well you know how it is with today's hectic lifestyle; Oh, and love ya too by the way" she whispers the latter throwing a cheeky wink at him. "So where are Sara, Jax and Stein?"

Ray was about to explain what had happened to Sara when Mick interrupted, he didn't need her to know about Sara already when he knew that she was going to grieve 100 times over after this all came to a head, "They're all where I need them to be right now, holding over the Legion, I called you three up here because I've got a plan to give us more of an edge against these b*stards."

Amaya smiles at him, as proud as a she-wolf gazing at her alpha-male mate; renewed determination bubbling up within her. "What kind of hell you thinkin' of raining down on them Baby?" she asks intrigued at what plan he's concocted in that secretly and surprisingly brilliant mind of his. Knowing full well it's got everything to do with explosions and ammo. He's never sexier to her than when he is displaying his self-assured, heroic 'Captain Rory' persona.

Mick's dark blue eyes lock onto her obsidian ones with an intensity that makes her a little breathless and lightheaded; he grins a little darkly. He's highly aware that she's a teeny bit turned on right now. He loves it when she's so proud of his plans, and of him occasionally taking charge over them all and playing hero, that she gets a little possessive and animalistic. "Oh, you'll see sweetheart," he replies in a low rasping voice, indicating his reciprocated want and need for her.

Nate and Ray make poignant throat clearing noises to remind the couple that even though they are married, and it's totally great that they still want and love one another this much, they are still standing right there next to them witnessing everything. Although it's certainly not the first time they've had to make them both aware that they aren't alone before, and it sure as hell isn't the most 'intimate' thing they've done in front of the team when they forget there are other people who exist outside of their little personal 'FoxFire' universe. Aptly and affectionately named this by the team after Mick and Amaya both 'got hitched,' as Mick describes, and became co-captains. However, it was also because calling them Mick and Amaya became way too long, and they became too lazy, to say it every time they referred to them both. Mick rants and raves about how stupid it is to give couples joining names to make things all vomit-inducingly cutesy; but Amaya secretly knows he likes how much the team acknowledge them as a strong unit both as Captains of the Wave-Rider and as husband and wife.

Mick rolls his eyes at them for the second time within 15 minutes. "I've got all kinds of 'hell to rain down on 'em,' hidden away in the jump-ship; time grenades that can halt the movements of your enemy whilst you beat them within an inch of their lives, dwarf-star bullets you may remember from our little excursion out to the Old-West 9 years ago, and …of course… replicated heat-guns to fry the little monsters to matchsticks" Mick listed his accumulated destructive goods proudly, a small part of the old criminal in him still enjoying the prospect of all that destructive force aimed at his rivals. He shares a fleeting but knowing glace with Amaya who knows he's like a kid at Christmas talking about his new toys.

"We are all gonna make a break for the Jump-ship, collect the weapons whilst Firestorm…and Sara… hold them off" Mick finishes, subtly watching Ray and Nate trying not to respond to his last statement, fully aware that Sara has already fought her last battle for the Legends. But for Amaya's sake they suck it up and pretend nothing is amiss, and he's eternally grateful to them for it.

Ray shakes off his sadness, closes the helmet of his exo-suit, and like an excitable Labrador dying to go for a walk, he leads the way towards the doors of the bridge, "Let's go then, the Legion won't destroy themselves!…Well, they might actually… But we'll do it faster," he rambles.

"Today, Haircut!" Mick encourages roughly with the slightest note of amusement.

"Right! Sorry!" Ray scrambles out of the bridge, followed by a chuckling Nate, who 'Steels on' as they pass through the doors.

Mick and Amaya hang behind a little. She smirks slyly but lovingly at him, strolling over to be within an inch of his body, holding his warm gaze for a moment. A heart-stopping wide toothy smile suddenly breaks over her gorgeous face and she jumps into his hulking arms, kissing him deeply, her curvy legs wrapping tightly around his waist. A throaty, gravelly, and helplessly aroused laugh escapes him as he kisses her back with equal vigour, his arms locked either side of her, and masculine hands supporting her underneath her fight toned thighs. He'd stay like this forever with her if he could. So hopelessly in love with her in his own gruff way, he never really had stood a chance against falling hard for her, even from the start when she'd actually tried to kill him.

"I love you so damn much," he croaks out when they finally broke apart. The raw pain over what he is about to do gripping inside his chest like an iron claw, crushing the air from his lungs.

Amaya gives him that cute little frown she does where that tiny crease forms between her delicate brows and her nose scrunches up ever so slightly, as is what always happens when she's concerned about him, "I love and adore you too, sweetie…What's wrong?" she runs her small hand softly over his scalp, attempting to soothe him.

"Nothin' I…I just worry about losing you is all; hate those A'holes gettin' anywhere near ya enough to hurt you…I just really hope this plan works," he admits without giving his real plan away to her; his hands are shaking a little from the fear of failing her and from the guilt of knowing he's going to be causing her unimaginable pain. He knows he's saving her, but sometimes he does wonder at what cost. Hurting her was the last thing he promised her in his vows that he would _never_ do. But this was different, this was her life that was in the balance here, and he wasn't going to let these pathetic so called 'Legion' scumbags snuff out the vibrant, and ever effortlessly resilient, love of his life.

Amaya graced him with another one of her radiant smiles that he knew meant that she loved him so much that she just physically couldn't help but smile at him, "Aw Mick, you're so sweet when you want to be. I know your plan will work. I have this feeling in me that's telling me that somehow we are going to win this, and we will both survive this. I promise you no matter what happens I'll be fighting till the last to survive just to come back to your open arms." He nodded, not able to speak through his constricted throat. He didn't doubt her for a second over the latter. But he both hated and loved the universe for giving her a feeling so wrong; firstly because he knew how painfully she would soon come to realise how wrong that feeling was, and secondly because he wanted her to have that hope within her to last as long as he could possibly help it. She deserved that much at the very least.

He kissed her deeply, imprinting all of her onto his memory, giving her every ounce of love he could possibly give to her when he knew he'd not get another chance again. When they pulled back she seemed so happy, probably thinking he believed that they would be alright too.

"We better get going, Honey," He smiled as best he could, taking her small feminine hand in his much larger once, lacing his fingers through hers, and reluctantly he took her with him on their last journey together towards the jump-ship.

Nate and Ray were already taking some ammo out when they got there, they looked up to see both their captains' hand in hand; Amaya beaming at them. They both felt the guilt inside them too, but they just smiled back just as brightly and continued to empty the jump-ship. They had known that Mick would hold her back for a few moments to say goodbye, and they certainly would never dream of denying them both that small mercy. When they had nearly finished emptying out the weapons they knew the time had come. Mick squeezed Amaya's hand and kissed her lips softly and as casually as he could muster without alarming her in any way.

Nate hated himself for what he had to say to Amaya next, knowing full well that he would then be the cause of her going into the miniature time-ship trap; but he had agreed to do it, and coming from Mick, well it would have been too suspicious.

"Hey Amaya, there's once last time-grenade on the back shelves, but it's wedged into this tiny gap that none of the guys can get into with their big meaty hands. Would you mind grabbing it for us?...Sorry." He apologised to her in the only way he knew how without giving himself away.

Luckily she didn't think anything of it. She just smiled saying "Sure, no problem," and proceeded to step into the jump-ship. The moment she was fully on the ship Ray yelled "Gideon now!" and the doors slammed and locked firmly behind her, sealing her in and isolating her from the rest of them.

Amaya whirled round shocked and looking a little pissed off, "Guys, this isn't exactly the kind of time to be playing pranks on me! Now let me out… Gideon, unlock the doors."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Captain, Jiwe" Said Gideon, actually sounding guilty.

"What are you talking about, why not?" Amaya was starting to look confused and a little worried.

"Because I promised Captain Rory I wouldn't. I'm sorry Captain Jiwe," She looked through the glass at Mick with panic building in her eyes, and it teared him apart inside.

"What's going on Mick?" She demanded of him in a voice so fierce it almost made him flinch. Mick motioned to Nate and Ray to leave them alone together; they left reluctantly with regret stinging their eyes with tears.

"Amaya, darlin'... There was no other way for me to keep you safe… We all agreed together that this was what was best for all of the team. You know more about Thawne than any of us combined, and you're strong, you're a survivor, way stronger than almost all of us by far. You were the best choice for us all. For the universe, for time."

Amaya realised with shock and fear what he was saying. Tears immediately started falling in rapid succession from her eyes, her anger flared, and the wild beasts in her charged out of her chest. "NO! Mick! You are NOT sacrificing yourself and the team, and leaving me behind to grieve for you all! How could you _possibly_ think that I would be the one that would endure that best out of all of you? Do I not show each and every one of you how much I love you all, especially you Mick! Do you think I would honestly feel less pain than the rest of you, all of you who are my _family_? I never got to decide in any part of this! You can't do this to me, to us, to the team…please don't make me live without you." She whispered the latter placing a palm to the glass. Mick looked into her pleading eyes holding his palm over hers on the other side, seriously considering going back on it all; but he held firm. It was the only way, and they all knew it, even if she was denying it now she'd realise what it was all for when she made the continuation of the universe possible. He turned away so as not to let her beautiful, heart-breaking eyes sway him or wound him any longer.

"Amaya can't you see what's on the line here?! It's not just _your_ precious life we're savin', it's everyone's! You are the only one who can make things right, who can stop Thawne and the Legion and save time itself. Don'tcha think that I have battled with this choice for months, going over it again and again, knowing it would hurt you, and hating myself for even thinkin' of doing this to you? But I must, _we all_ must, do this." He turned back to her with wild fear and hurt pouring from his eyes down his face. Amaya didn't think she'd ever seen him cry in her life.

"I love you, and of course I know how much you feel the same way…for all of us… but, don't you see? It's that fierceness you have inside you, that love you have, that survivor's instinct, that I know will keep you going and will help you succeed over Thawne where the rest of us might have fallen short. You know I wouldn't have coped with that, you know I'd have fallen into the darkness again if I'd lost you. You know me too well to doubt it... Would you honestly say you wouldn't have tried to save me and the team in the exact same way?"

He breathes raggedly, his forehead resting on the thin glass separating them, feeling lightyears apart from her. She looks up at him with a strange mixture of hurt, anger, adoration, and empathy. She knows he's right, that she would have sacrificed herself for all of them too if it meant their lives, and the lives of everyone else in the cosmos. "No I can't tell you that, I would have tried to save you all as you are trying to save me now… But Mick, that doesn't make it ok, and it certainly doesn't make it better this way. What if I fail you after all you are giving up? There's got to be another way! " She reasons with him, hoping beyond all hope that there _is_ another way they can all get out of this.

He huffs out a short mirthless laugh, loving how she is still trying in the face of despair to find the answer, to find hope. He shakes his head gently, causing her tears to begin afresh, "We are out manned, out-gunned. Even with the full team it's only a matter of time, which we don't have on our side, before Thawne wins anyway. We all know it deep down…I'm so, so sorry my darlin', but this is how we all come out of this on top; this is how we become Legends for true, and save everything and everyone…I love you…So much…Always…Good-bye, Angel."

With that Mick forces himself to let her go, and presses the eject on the jump-ship to dislodge it from the Wave-Rider. Amaya desperately shouts at him to stop, punching the glass, pulling at the door of the jump-ship, hysterical tears freely flowing; but it's too late. She's airborne, and floating further and further from them all, and there's nothing she can do but watch as Mick's ashen and pained face becomes more distant as she drifts safely away.

After an hour, Amaya still rages, grieves and thrashes against the walls of the jump ship like a caged and wounded creature. Until finally, she is exhausted, and slumps down into the chair of the ship, her hands slamming down palm first onto the console, her head coming to rest on them, sobbing her heart out…

Ten seconds later a voice similar to Gideon's speaks out, "Identity confirmed. Amaya Jiwe, A.K.A Vixen. Member of the Justice Society of America, circa 1942."

Amaya looks up surprised and confused in the haze of her emotional turmoil. She hears a loud 'click' sound to her left and turns to see a small secret compartment open up. There's a hidden weapon inside, and an old letter with her name written on it. Amaya is momentarily stunned until her inner warrior kicks in and she stops crying, determinedly strides over to the gaping hole in the wall and snatches out the letter, tearing it open.

It reads:

' _For my fellow Captain, Legend and Friend, Amaya Jiwe, in the year 2025;_

 _I leave you this weapon in the hope that it will help you save time itself, and…if this moment in time has not solidified itself yet…hopefully change your own fate as well._

 _Good luck and Godspeed,_

 _Rip Hunter_

 _P.s. It's a long lasting one this time!'_

Amaya utterly dumbfounded looks at the weapon this Rip Hunter, (She knows she's heard that name before), has left her… She nearly cries with triumph…It's a speedster 'stun-gun' and not just any 'stun-gun', one that will leave Thawne incapacitated for a good long while, long enough for her and the team to capture him and take the amulet compass from him.

'This changes everything!' She thinks with leg-weakening relief, whilst whispering her thanks out to the vastness of space, hoping somewhere Rip Hunter will hear her and feel her undying gratitude.

Amaya wishes she had known this man purely so that she could thank him in person for giving her, and her family, their lives back. She knows this is no coincidence, it's the universe righting the wrongs caused by Thawne and the Legion.

Suddenly the jump-ship crackles to life, Mick must have disabled it for what he thought was long enough for her not to be able to fly herself straight back to the Wave-Rider. But now she has the speedster gun, now she has a functioning ship, and she is more the 'hard-core determined warrior' than ever before. She feels invincible.

Amaya time jumps straight back to the Wave-Rider, docking the jump-ship, and bursts through the doors, running through the hallways at full pelt with the speedster gun, hunting down her prey. She doesn't even stop as she runs past the completely stunned faces of her fellow Legends. She has one purpose at that moment and one purpose only; Stop Thawne.

The gun is locking onto his signature, recognising the speedster in him, and Amaya can see he's close. She turns the last corner just before the bridge, and suddenly stops. Thawne's got Mick by the throat, she can see he's about the phase through Mick's chest to stop his heart. The animal spirits in her snarl out loudly out of possessiveness and in defence of her mate.

"Hey Thawne!" She yells. Mick looks over Thawne's shoulder stunned, elated, and terrified to see his wife all of a sudden right there in the flesh in all her wild glory. Battle ready, completely gorgeous, and nowhere near far enough away from here.

"Amaya, No!" he strangles out. But he just gets pushed back into the wall, the vice grip around his neck tightening.

Thawne turns to her, looks at the weapon she's pointing straight at him, and smiles condescendingly at her. A slimy, evil smirk on his face making him look grotesque. "A stun-gun, Amaya, really? It's been tried before, and honestly it's a seriously poor plan if you ever hoped to hinder me at all. It's barely better than a toy gun." He chuckles to himself as she narrows her eyes and grinds her teeth in rage at him.

"Yeah, well I got news for you A'hole," She lifts the gun higher so it lines up directly with his heart, "It's long lasting!"

Thawne's face drops satisfyingly as Amaya fires the gun point-blank at him knocking him hard against the wall, effectively making him releasing her husband, and causing him convulse before finally hitting the ground in a smoking heap.

She wastes no time in taking the amulet compass off him, picking his limp body off the floor and taking him straight to the Wave-Rider's holding cell. She throws him in and just because he's caused so much pain and so much suffering to so many, she kicks him solidly in the ribs for good measure and leaves him to rot in there.

Mick follows her quietly, staring at her in wonder when she finally stops to face him, before a genuine and massive smile breaks across his face. He's just about to embrace her and tell her how much he loves her when she slaps him hard across his right cheek, so hard it makes him a little dizzy.

He looks at her more than a little shocked, holding his stinging cheek. Then laughs out loud realising that, yeah, he kinda deserved it after forcing her off the ship and making her deal with having to grieve over them all.

She can see in his eyes that he knows why she did it, and how deeply sorry he is about what he did, even if it was to try and save her. A small loving smile slips out of her as their eyes connect, and she finally throws the gun down, running into his open arms. They hold each other in an embrace so tight it's a wonder if they'll ever let go again. Amaya, still holding Mick around his torso, looks up at him beaming and says, "I promised you I'd be back in your arms after all this ended…Don't ever try to save my life again!" she swats his arm playfully.

Mick laughs gently as he rests his forehead down on hers, "You were right…as always…I love you."

"I love you too…Thank god it's over! Now the team can go back to the way we were before all this time-altering hell happened." She notices the sudden sadness that flashes across Mick's features.

"What is it?" She asks, worried.

"Well…not _all_ the team made it, Honey… We lost Sara just before you came onto the bridge and found me, Nate and Haircut there... After all this we'll still have a family member to grieve for." He says solemnly, finally calling the team his family out loud without even thinking about it.

Amaya's eyes prickle painfully at another round of threatening tears. Thawne couldn't possibly have won one last evil trick over them. Taken one last life that meant so much. It just wasn't right, or just. Then an idea sparked in her brain, she looked at Mick excitedly, picked the amulet compass out of her pocket and held it up to him, "We can change her fate, Mick."

He realises what she's suggesting and the relief floods his face, knowing that they can get Sara back, once again bringing her back from the dead. She had a real lucky streak with not being able to be dead for long.

Mick grasps the hand of his co-captain and wife, kisses her smooth palm, still not quite fathoming how she's even here with him. It dawns on him that she hasn't actually told him how she got back to the Wave-Rider, "How did you actually get back here by the way? And where did that gun come from I've never seen it before. Certainly would have remembered hiding _that_ kind of game changing weaponry away."

Amaya takes his hand and starts leading him to find their fellow team-mates turned family, explaining as they walked, "Oh, I somehow managed to open some secret compartment in the jump-ship, and found the gun in there with a note dated from 2016, addressed to me for this year; 2025. Guy called Rip Hunter. Who I don't think I've ever met, but the name sounds familiar. He said he left it for me hoping it would help us all against Thawne." She shrugs, not really knowing what to make of it herself. She just knows she's more than just a little thankful to both him and the universe.

Mick stopped, stunned. The time-master, his old captain, and friend (although he would never have let him know that he considered him a friend), Rip Hunter, who Amaya had never met before, had left his wife a gun and note from the past to save them nearly 10 years into the future. How the heck did that come about?!

But as Mick watched a healthy, happy and grinning Amaya look back at him with that cute little questioning crease between her eyebrows; he couldn't bring himself to really care. She was here, their team/family would be restored and safe once again, Thawne was defeated, and time would be re-written the right way again. That's all that mattered.

 **End of AU! Hope you liked it! Was far longer than I originally planned! Kinda took on a life of its own there.**

 **Please R &R! Thank you **


End file.
